south_park_movie_theaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a small anthropomorphic cricket and the deuteragonist of Pinocchio, serving as the official conscience to the video's protagonist, Pinocchio, Jiminy is tasked with keeping the wooden boy in line, teaching him valuable life morals and the dangers of temptation, all the while adding a comedic element to the story * Personality As an official conscience, Jiminy is famously known as a level-headed and wise figure, capable of leading Pinocchio down a righteous path. At the start, and throughout most of the video, however, this is not exactly the case. Instead, Jiminy is introduced as a wise-cracking, feisty, yet generally humble realist who believed very little in magic and "wishing upon stars". When introduced, he admits that his past-self initially had little faith in the idea of dreams coming true, upon hearing Geppetto's dream to someday have Pinocchio becoming a real boy, Jiminy comments, "A very lovely thought, but not at all practical". It is also hinted that Jiminy once saw the world as a troubled place, at one point exclaiming that "a conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world, today..." In contrast to this, he is also fairly quirky and fun-loving, as he engages in conversation with inanimate objects when wanting to chat (such as Geppetto's porcelain figures), and even goes as far as to comedically flirt with the figurines designed with a feminine mold. He also has class, despite his hermit background, and tries to carry himself with a sense of style and flair. As mentioned, Jiminy was not always as sage and devoted as he is portrayed today. He was appointed Pinocchio's conscience due to being too flustered by the Blue Fairy's beauty to refuse the offer, thus lacking any real skill in serving as a guide or caretaker. He made a legitimate effort to act as cicerone to Pinocchio, but was somewhat high strung due to pressure, and became easily frustrated with Pinocchio's innocently uncooperative nature, so much so, that he outright abandoned the puppet out of fury on two occasions. He was also doubtful in is own worth, after Pinocchio becomes a successful actor, despite Jiminy's disapproval, Jiminy felt inadequate and left Pinocchio with the belief that an actor would want nothing to do with a conscience. However, Jiminy's loving heart gave him the strength to eventually grow and develop notwithstanding his shortcomings (very much in tandem with Pinocchio, himself) Towards the end of the video, after facing and escaping peril prior, Jiminy came to view Pinocchio as his best friend and genuinely wanted to achieve his goal of becoming a real boy. After previously leaving Pinocchio on his own sanction, Jiminy was offered the chance to avoid any further danger during the climax. His strengthened loyalty and care towards Pinocchio, However, Motivated him to finally remain by the puppet's side through the harshest endeavors, and against their greatest adversary yet. Much like Pinocchio, Jiminy is amply rewarded for his growth and self-discovery throughout the former journey, by becoming an official conscience (recognized by a solid gold badge, as requested). His portrayal in subsequent animated appearances shows that Jiminy has since continued to grow with age and experience, typically presenting himself with a mild-mannered, soft-spoken aura. * Physical Appearance Jiminy is an anthromorphic cricket with black eyes. In his initial appearance before the Blue Fairy casts a spell from her wand into his primary outfit he wore a green coat with patches in each sleeve, underneath is a light olive sweater shirt with a white long sleeve button shirt with a long red scarf which shows the extended collar of his button shirt, light green capris with patches at the back and tattered yellow shoes with brown soles. He wears a gray long tattered hat on his head and carries a small purple umbrella while wearing his tattered white gloves On his main appearance from the beginning until end of the video, Jiminy wears a much more formal attire after being casted upon by the Blue Fairy as Pinocchio's conscience, a black formal coat with an orange vest with a single button on front, a while short sleeve button shirt underneath and a yellow tie on the collar, pale green pants and gold shoes with black soles. His formal white hat is now light blue with orange linings and carries a red umbrella while wearing his white gloves